The present invention relates generally to systems for filling cracks in foundation walls, and more particularly, to a method of filling such cracks with an aerosol liquid and to a system for use with such a method.
Many methods of construction are not perfect. Homeowners that purchase newly built or older homes may discover cracks in the foundation walls of their homes. These cracks may be large in size, up to one-half inch in width or they may be small in size, up to three-sixteenths inch in width. Cracks in any foundation walls, no matter what the size of the crack, can unfortunately teak and admit water into the basement of the house, possibly damaging furnishings and finished areas of the basement. There are many compounds available in the marketplace for sealing such foundation cracks. Some of these compounds include two-component reactive epoxies, hydraulic cements or grouts and plastic-based fillers that are troweled into the crack.
It is also generally known to use polyurethane-based foams to seal such cracks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,722 that issued Nov. 12, 1974 describes a crack sealing apparatus and method utilizing a deformable and permeable substrate that is impregnated with a hydrophilic urethane prepolymer for filling cracks and preventing water from leaking through the crack. This substrate includes a complex web element that is formed from an expanded vermiculite. The web element must be impregnated with a separately provided urethane prepolymer by the user, by pouring it onto the web to saturate it entirely with the prepolymer. Once the web element is saturated, the web element is folded or rolled up and wedged or pushed into the crack. When the impregnated material contacts water passing through the crack, the prepolymer expands to form a water-insoluble polyurethane gel. The use of this urethane prepolymer in liquid form by the user is not only messy, but also the user must store the prepolymer in a moisture-proof container to avoid exposure to moisture and start the activation and curing of the prepolymer.
Another similarly complicated method of fixing cracks is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,295, issued Jul. 19, 1988. This patent describes a method of sealing leaks in cracks of concrete walls using a moisture-cured polyurethane prepolymer that has a separate impregnating agent added to it in the form of a granular agent, such as cement or grout. Adding such an agent to a prepolymer is expensive. It may also likely affect the dispensing and injection characteristics of the prepolymer leading to application difficulties and necessitating the use of a high-pressure injection system that is beyond the expense and ability of an ordinary consumer and homeowner.
Neither of these two patents provide a user-friendly system for filling cracks that is simple to use by a homeowner and disposable. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for filling cracks with a liquid hydrophilic urethane prepolymer utilizing a prepressurized aerosol delivery of the prepolymer into the crack and a kit of parts for utilizing such a method that is easily utilized by a consumer to fill cracks without any technical expertise.